Tragedia de Verano
by sunny237
Summary: -Que tragedia...- comento un camarero -una verdadera tragedia de verano- comento una rubia de coletas Se suponía que seria un dia hermoso, pero en cambio fue un dia de cambios y tragedia al orgullo. Siento el pésimo summary, paseen y lean!


"tragedia de verano"

.

..

.

..

 **Disclairme:** Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de kishimoto..

 **Aviso:** este fic participa en el reto " Inspiración Musical" del foro " La aldea oculta entre las hojas"

Personaje: " inojin yamanaka"

Canción: " tragedies/panic at the disco!"

.

.

..

.

.

..

El calor se filtraba por cada poro de la piel de los presentes, un día hermoso de verano, un día hermoso para celebrar una boda...o al menos eso pensaban algunos de los allí presentes.

Los meseros se movían con agilidad, llevando charolas de plata con copas de champan. Algunos niños correteaban por entre las bancas de la iglesia. Una simple palabra...Perfecto.

Todo parecía estar en su lugar, el rubio novio se encontraba en el altar algo nervioso, sus manos sudaban mientras intentaba sonreír.

-Que hermosa boda..- comento un camarero a una mujer rubia de dos coletas

-Si, pero que pena, que pena que la novia sea una prostituta- comento la mujer rubia mientras tomaba una copa de champan.

La novia hizo su entrada triunfal, todos los presentes se levantaron con desgano, la novia una joven morocha de ojos verdes y cabello hasta la nuca lucia su reluciente vestido blanco directo al altar, se podian escuchar murmullos de los presentes pero a la novia no parecía importarle se le notaba nerviosa e indecisa.

.

.

.

.

Hoy era mi gran día, se suponía que debía estar feliz estaba alli parado frente al altar y mi novia caminaba hacia mi, pero no estaba feliz mi madre estaba presente por obligación y mi padre prefirió tomar una misión de tres meses en solitario.

Todo iba a estar bien ¿no?, no estaba seguro solo quería pensar que nuestro matrimonio seria perfecto.

Conocí a yuko luego de que ascendiera a jounin, a himawaria se le ocurrió montar un circo para los niños enfermos del hospital y nos pidió ayuda a todos, claro que a falta de misiones por la repentina "paz" todos aceptamos gustosos, incluso sarada que era la mas renuente al final acepto.

Todo iba bien hasta el momento, eramos buenos en lo que hacíamos y yo era el presentador, aun recuerdo que la gorda de chou chou me obligo a usar un esmoquin rojo con sombrero negro.

Esa experiencia nos unió mas que lo que pudo unirnos una guerra, toda konoha estaba contenta hasta que yuko llego a konoha junto con sus tres hermanas, siempre se corrieron rumores de que eran prostitutas de paso en konoha, pero yo nunca los crei, no tenia derecho a juzgar a nadie; sin embargo mi madre y muchos otros si lo creyeron.

Se dieron tantos eventos y en tan poco tiempo, me enamore de yuko y le pedi matrimonio a los cuatro meses de conocernos.

Empece a distanciarme de mis amigos, de mis padres, del circo, de todo. Envié invitaciones a los chicos a todos ellos, pero no estaba seguro de que viniesen, claro yo tampoco vendría en su lugar.

Tome el ultimo sorbo de mi champaña y repeti un par de veces en mi cabeza que seria un matrimonio perfecto, lo decia como un mantra una y otra vez.

-inojin querido, estas bien- pregunto yuko mientras tomaba su mano, mi garganta estaba seca asi que solo asenti.

Se escucho un estruendo por toda la iglesia, cuando me di vuelta hay estaban todos sin falta, con sus vestuarios del circo, bolt usaba mi traje rojo y himawari empezo a repartir mascaras entre los invitados, como hacia en cada funsion.

Empesaron a acomodarse en la primera banca justo frente a mi, el padre empezó a oficiar la ceremonia, a decir verdad me senti mas calmado con ellos presentes.

\- yamanaka inojin, acepta usted a fujimori yuko como su legitima esposa- hablo en anciano padre mientras señalaba con su indice arrugado

-Si...acepto- respondi decidido, no me importaba como mi madre lloraba en silencio siendo consolada por sakuran- san y hinata-san.

-y tu fujimori yuko, aceptas a yamanaka inojin como tu legitimo esposo- volvio a hablar el padre, voltie a ver a yuko emocionado por su respuesta pero esta empezo a llorar de repente

-no, lo siento...no puedo- fueron las palabras de yuko para luego salir corriendo, pude ver que luego que cruzara la puerta kakashi-san se levanto abrupta mente para seguir a yuko.

Todos los presentes se levantaron mirándome con pena, decidi buscar a yuko necesitaba una explicacion. Lo que no me espere fue que los chicos me siguieran y mas atras todos los invitados.

Cuando abri la puerta lo que vi me sorprendio, ahi estaba mi yuko besandose desesperada mente con kakashi, todo aquel maquillaje que se habia puesto para nuestra boda estaba regado en su cara y en la boca de kakashi, senti el brazo de alguien sobre mis hombros por suerte era shikadai dándome animos en silencio.

Sali de hay lo mas pronto que pude, gracias al cielo los chicos vinieron conmigo, sabia que todos los invitados vieron la penosa escena entre el rukudaime y yuko, pero la verdad me tenia sin cuidado, ahora en mi mente solo estaba la funcion que tendria el circo esta noche, de nuevo con su antiguo presentador.

.

.

.

.

Todos los invitados empezaron a irse lo mas pronto posible mientras hablaban de lo triste que estaria el rubio, y lo desvergonzados que fueron los amantes con esa escena poco esperada pese a los rumores.

-Que tragedia...- hablo el mismo camarero a la mujer rubia de coletas y ojos verdes

\- Si, una verdadera tragedia de verano- dijo esta mientras le entregaba una copa vacia al camarero

-Quieres callarte temari, no es momento para tus comentarios- hablo el marido de la rubia mientras la sacaba arrastra literalmente de la iglesia.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas: hola! este es en el segundo reto que participo , espero quedara bien y que le guste a alguien...no se si merezca un review, pero no estaria mal si me dejan uno!**

.


End file.
